fictionmayhemfandomcom-20200214-history
Tsurubami Senri
Statistics Name: Tsurubami Senri Tier: Low 2-C | 2-C | 2-A Origin: Len'en Project Age: Unknown Gender: Unspecified Classifications: Human, Dictator, Third Senri Priest Summary Tsurubami Senri (闡裡　鶴喰 Senri Tsurubami) is a human Shinto priest and the head of the Senri Shrine. They used to be a feared dictator who ruled over Mugenri. Together with their best friend and closest ally Tenkai Zuifeng, the two ruled with an iron fist until Tsurubami decided to leave for the Outside World and spirited away Tsubakura Enraku and Yabusame Houren in their place. Story wise, they are said to be a "super important character". Credits Contributors: MissX09 ' '''Sources: Len'en Wiki | Gameplay of Evanescent Existence ' Themes Noticeable Feats *Tsurubami is stated as the strongest character of the series, which logically includes the First Shinto Priest, which created Mugenri, which is stated as out of reality *Suzumi is present in the first games while theyoriginally weren't there since their first appearance was on the last game *Mugenri is stated as limitless Durability *Is the most powerful person on Mugenri, it's only logical for them to withstand hits of similar powers Speed *When they fought Yabusame they were outside of time *They are superior to Tsubakura and Yabusame which both travel interdimentional distances Powers and Abilities '''Tsurubami's own abilities Flight and Danmaku *Primary way of battle on Mugenri Letter Manipulation *Their ability is described as the manipulation of letters Pocket Reality Manipulation, BFR and Space Manipulation *Tsurubami created airspaces specifically for each character that only they can enter it freely Reality Separation, Reality Recreation and Time Acceleration *They can also separate from reality, fight at the end of time and breaking reality apart Void Sealing *One of their cards is a non-existant seal Resistance/Immunity to Probability Manipulation *Since Tsurubami beated Xeno a various times, it's obvious they aren't affected by their automatic probability manipulation Power Mimicry and Power Bestowal *Their primary ability is raising pultry, which is described as releasing the potential of someone and then Tsurubami using it for themselves, using the spell cards of others is also using their powers, and the names of these are also important for said power, and considering that Tsurubami is using cards of Evanescent Existance characters simply because they fought them, that originally belongs to it's clear that they are searching for more power, which leads to having the cards of majority if not everyone they fought directly, which includes Xeno a, all the roster of Evanescent Existance (Tsurubami was disguised as Tsubakura), and Suzumi 'Yabusame's copied abilities' *Spatial Erasure *Dimensional Division *Speed Augmentation *Event Manipulation *Teleportation and Reality Warping *Light Manipulation *Cloning *Illusion Creation 'Tsubakura's copied abilities' *Nothingness Manipulation *Plant Manipulation *Darkness Manipulation Ink, Technological and Life Manipulation *Their ability is manipulating ink, some of that ink are actually microbes and nanomachines Biological Manipulation *They artificially grew back Hooaka's arm 'Other copied abilities' Presence Manipulation *Kurohebi can completely hide their presence Whirlpool Generation *Aoji can create whirlpools Heat and Coldness Manipulation *Hooaka's ability is manipulating these Inversion *Kuroji can reverse front and back Gravity Manipulation *Clause's main ability is manipulating gravity Warping Teleportation and Wormhole Creation * Clause can warp others to a wormhole they created 'Xeno a's copied abilities' Miracle Manipulation *Their ability is described as making miracles inevitable Probability Manipulation *That ability leads to manipulating probability Longevity, Luck & Victory Manipulation and Immunity to Sickness *The uncontrollable probability manipulation makes impossible for Xeno a for anything wrong happening to them Logic Manipulation *Can make a seven come up on a 6-sided die, which is beyond probability, thus illogical, which leades to a manipulation of logic Explosion Manipulation *Some of the dice they throw explode Dimensional Division, Dimensional & Darkness Manipulation, and Intangibility *They divide the current dimension the battle is taking place in while turning dark and becoming untouchable Mirror Manipulation/Replication *They replicate the player in the battle doing a mirror effect 'Suzumi's copied abilities' *Time Manipulation *Future Manipulation *Past Manipulation Information Manipulation *One of Suzumi's abilities is described as "reproducing information" Reality Warping, Memory Manipulation, Time Travel and History Manipulation *Suzumi can alter reality, use and overwrite memories and experiences, and use these to travel in time to change the past Intelligence *Tsurubami is the dictator of Mugenri, which obviously leads to them being superior mentally to majority of the residents of it. On top of that, they pretended to be Tsubakura during Evanescent Existence and tricked everyone into believing it, keep in mind Tsubakura created artificial life and was named as "the greatest prodigy in all of history" Weakness *Arrogance Wallpapers 7.jpg 8.jpg 9.jpg Category:Len'en Project Category:Tier 2 Category:Luck Manipulators Category:Probability Manipulators Category:Characters Category:Respect Threads Category:Miss X Category:Victory Manipulators Category:Logic Manipulator Category:Miracle Manipulators Category:Explosion Manipulators Category:Dimensional Manipulators Category:Intangible Category:Flight User Category:Danmaku User Category:Darkness Manipulators Category:Void Manipulators Category:BFR users Category:Spatial Manipulators Category:Time Manipulator Category:Power Mimicry User Category:Pocket Reality Manipulators Category:Event Manipulator Category:Teleportation Category:Reality Warper Category:Light Manipulator Category:Cloning User Category:Illusion Creator